


Beneath My Feet It's A Slow Climb

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Flight Attendant Fic, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Ecstatic Flying Feeling Faint.  They return to London.  Louis meets Harry's cat Dusty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath My Feet It's A Slow Climb

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't initially going to write a second part of my Flight Attendant Fic but then this happened. Smut. 
> 
> I think I love these girls. And Liam. Just them all.

They land at Heathrow much later than expected. Louis is in a bad mood that even Harry can’t seem to pull her out of and Niall is ready to push all of them all out of the plane. While they’re still taxiing the runway.

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your understanding with today’s flight. I know we got out of LAX a lot later than expected and we hit a few rough patches of weather, but you’ve all been a wonderful group of passengers and we hope to see you flying with us at Cowell Airlines again. From all of us to all of you, have a safe visit if you’re not from London and if you are, welcome home. It hasn’t been the same without you here.”

The last passenger has exited and is walking through the air walk as Louis allows herself to collapse against the wall of the plane. Harry, who still has a smile on her face albeit a weary one, gives her an encouraging wink as she quickly does the last cleaning before they can leave. Liam and Zayn are waiting for them by the door, exhausted expressions on their face and although they know not to rush the girls, Louis knows how badly they want to get home, wash the day off of them and crawl into bed.

She isn’t too far behind.

“We good girls?”

“Aye aye,” Niall yawns. She grabs her carry on case and falls in behind Liam and Zayn who lead them from the plane to the buzzing airport. They still have to head to their employee quarters, log in their hours and paperwork, but at least they aren’t looking at a turnabout flight tomorrow. They’ve all got at least a few days off since this was technically their Fridays and almost an hour later they’re heading towards the car park.

Liam and Zayn wave as they head to where they’re parked and Niall cheers when her boyfriend Niall is waiting. It had confused Louis for a while when Niall had first started dating the other man, his name the same as hers, but he more often than not went by Bressie which made things much easier. “Later girls,” Niall calls as she pulls her face from Bressie’s throat. “You wanna do drinks tomorrow night? The pub by Lou’s flat that we like?”

Harry exchanges a glance with Louis, grinning when the other girl nods and answers for both of them. “We’ll be there. Half eight?”

“Half six,” Niall calls. “We’ll catch some supper too.”

“Text me,” Louis calls as Niall climbs into Bressie’s SUV and they pull away. Louis motions towards her car. “So, you maybe … wanna come to mine?” 

Harry gives Louis a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. They had spent the night before talking and snogging while discussing what would happen when they got back to London. Both had admitted they wanted to continue whatever it was that they’d started on the flight. Time would tell if it translated to real life, but both were committed to trying. She flashes Louis an apologetic wince after a moment. “I would…”

“But you don’t want to,” Louis finishes flatly. She’s stopped by Harry’s arm which pulls her close.

“I DO want to,” Harry promises. “But I just …need to go to mine. I want to check on Dusty and make sure she’s okay. She doesn’t like it when I’m gone too long.”

Louis wants to be angry, but she can’t with Harry looking so genuine. 

“Do you maybe want to come to mine?” Harry offers. 

“Yeah?”

Harry nods. “Totally. We can go to mine, you can meet Dusty and then tomorrow we can go to yours and drop your stuff off before we meet up with Niall and Bressie.” She leans in to nibble at Louis’ jaw. “Please, wanna get you outta this uniform. Wanna get you in my bed.”

Louis’ whine is her only response as she falls into Harry’s embrace.

“So we going then?” Harry asks with a wink.

Louis is suddenly not as tired as she had been earlier. She grins as she climbs into the driver’s seat of her car and watches Harry fold herself up to sit beside her.

Dusty is waiting for them when Harry unlocks her front door. She runs in and rushes to the cat immediately, dropping her bags in the entranceway and falling to her knees. Dusty is meowing and nuzzling Harry who is cooing to her in a cat language that Louis just doesn’t seem to understand. As Louis steps in, Dusty must hear her or at least scent her and Louis watches the cat’s tail perk up and her eyes narrow. 

“Dusty, this is Lou. Lou, this is Dusty.”

The first thing Dusty does is walk up to Louis and hiss at her, swatting at her ankles. 

“Dusty Styles that is not how we treat guests.” Harry says. Dusty’s response is a hiss to Harry as she promptly raises her nose, points her tail and stalks away.

Louis is unsure whether she wants to laugh hysterically or run screaming. She sees the sad expression on Harry’s face and bursts into laughter, cackling loudly.

“It’s not funny,” Harry pouts. “She’s never like that. She’s…”

“A cat,” Louis snorts. She drops her bags by the hall closet and slips out of her shoes. Once she’s partially undressed she pulls Harry from the floor where she’d collapsed and kisses her hungrily. “I’m not going to go running because your cat hates me.”

Harry’s lips curl into a grin that has Louis’ heart racing. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Even if she pees on your…”

“Don’t even kid about that,’ Louis says. She looks around the small, homey flat and pulls Harry’s face down so that their lips are pressing together playfully. “Now please, take me to your room. Wanna get a good shag in before I crash.”

“So romantic,” Harry teases as she pulls Louis in the direction of her bedroom. When they enter they see Dusty lying on the bed, cleaning herself with the dignity only a cat can have. As she spies the two enter the room giggling, they see her stand up and glare at them with contempt. Before they can say anything, Dusty hisses at them before walks slowly from the room, making an exit that has Louis howling with laughter and Harry groaning into her shoulder.

“She. Hates. Me.”

“Tough,” Harry licks at Louis’ jaw. “Not negotiable.”

“Nakedness is also not negotiable,” Louis growls as she tugs at Harry’s Cowell Airlines issue blouse and tie. The skirt is unzipped and has fallen down her hips with a flick of Harry’s wrist where she follows up with Louis’ seconds later.

They’re both laughing by the time they’re naked, making jokes as they crawl onto the bed. The laugh is kissed off of Louis’ face as Harry pushes her onto her back and straddles her. She pins Louis’ arms over her head, stretching her body so that her breasts are on display, nipples tight with desire, her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

“Harry,” Louis moans, arching her back up even more. “Please.”

She leans down and takes one nipple in her mouth, pinching playfully at the other. Once she’s teased Louis right breast, she switches sides and does the other. Slowly, Harry trails the hand that was cupping Louis’ breast down her stomach and slides two fingers between the lips of her pussy.

Louis spreads her legs wider as she wraps them around Harry’s waist, arching up into her hand. Her fingers have now located her clit and Harry is rubbing firm circles on the nub of nerves. Louis can feel the wetness pooling, dripping down her thighs as she moans into Harry’s mouth.

“Fuck,” she whimpers. “God, your fingers. So fucking good Harry.”

“That feel good?” Harry groans against Louis’ skin. “You want to come for me? Wanna see you come babe, wanna feel you come undone.”

“Inside,” Louis grunts. “Need your fingers inside.”

Two fingers slide effortlessly into Louis’ opening. Harry thrusts them in and out a few times, gathering more juice to make the slide easier. As she’s fucking the smaller girl with her fingers, Harry adjusts her position so that she’s on her knees, staring down at Louis who is spread wantonly, pussy spread wide and hands in her hair, tearing it out with the pleasure she’s getting.

Harry changes her angle. She fucks her steadily with one hand while playing with her clit on the other, watching Louis all but come apart under her skilled hands. “Louuuu?” She whines playfully. “What do I have to do to make you come for me?”

“Mouth,” Louis whines back. Her eyes open and Harry sees how stormy they are, how dilated they are. Louis’ mouth curls into a snarl and she lets out a feral scream. “Need your mouth, please. Fingers and mouth, fuck me.”

With swollen, teeth bitten lips, Harry grins and lowers down so that her face is lined up perfectly with Louis’ pussy. She can smell the earthy musk from her wetness, see how it glistens in the dim light and she wants nothing more than to taste her. Tease her and have Louis fall apart on her tongue. She spreads Louis open with her thumbs, opening her wide. Louis screams with Harry’s first swipe of her tongue as she flattens it and collects as much of Louis’ slick as she can. Their eyes meet and Louis whimpers at the pure joy on Harry’s face, the way she’s licking her lips as she dives back in for more.

Louis is riding Harry’s tongue, her hips thrusting as Harry sucks her clit into her mouth, scissoring her fingers in her dripping hole. She’s holding onto Harry’s long hair with one hand while her other hand has taken purchase on Harry’s bed frame and she’s pulling it with every ounce of strength she can find.

It is when Harry starts humming, flicking her clit with her tongue playfully as she crooks her fingers against her g-spot when Louis lets go. She’s coming with a loud shout, her hips flying off the bed as Harry holds her down as best she can.

Finally, Louis has collapsed on the bed, her chest heaving as she gulps for breath. Her whole body is humming and when she is finally able to open her eyes, she sees Harry staring down at her. Harry’s hair is tousled, sticking up everywhere. Her chin is wet and eyes are lidded with desire. Louis can see the way Harry’s chest is heaving, her breasts rising and falling with each breath she takes and it looks like she’s about to dive back in and start on Louis again, like taking her own pleasure hasn’t even occurred to her. 

Louis sits up and crawls onto Harry’s lap. She licks at her chin, tasting herself before she capture’s Harry’s mouth in a gentle kiss. 

“Tell me what you want babe, let me make you feel good.”

Harry’s moan rocks Louis to her core. She nuzzles against Louis’ chest, pressing her fact between her breasts to breathe hotly on her skin. “Just, do anything Lou. Anything will make me come right now.”

“Next time I want you to sit on my face,” Louis mumbles as she reaches down between them. She shifts so that she can open Harry’s legs and slip her fingers between her pussy lips to find her clit. She fingers her quickly, recognizing the utter need in her gorgeous green eyes. “Next time I want to fuck you proper. Maybe put these gorgeous legs over my shoulders, spread you open and fuck you hard and fast.”

Harry’s whimper is all the warning Louis gets for her orgasm. Her body starts to shake violently as she tightens her hold on Louis who continues to milk the orgasm from her. “More tell me more,” Harry begs as Louis tweaks her nipple roughly.

“So gorgeous,” Louis coos at her. “Look so good when you come. Makes me want to lick you right now, taste your come.”

“Lou…”

Come on babe, you’re almost there. Just a little more,” Louis rubs Harry’s clit until she can see that it’s uncomfortable for her. She pulls her fingers away, sliding them between her own lips to taste her sweetness. “God you do taste sweet,” she says in awe. She starts at Harry’s laughter.

“I eat a lot of fruit,” Harry admits as she collapses on the bed. She holds out her arms, waving her fingers in grabby motions for Louis to join her, pleased when she does. They curl up together; bodies pressed tightly, legs tangled between them.

“That was fucking brilliant,” Louis says as she curls into Harry. “I definitely need a kip, but don’t think we’re done here.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry’s voice is soft, as though she’s falling asleep. Louis looks over to see Harry’s lips curled in a sated smile and her eyes fluttering shut. She uses her clean hand to brush the curls from the other girl’s face, gently placing a kiss to her forehead.

“Night babe.” Louis chuckled as Harry’s response was a soft snore. As she felt herself falling asleep Louis vaguely heard the sound of Dusty hissing. The thought of Harry’s cat pissing on her things was unfortunate. But definitely not a deal breaker. Harry was worth so much more than a bag of stuff that could be replaced. And Louis would win over Dusty if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
